


What Was But Was Not

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: joss100, Community: love_bingo, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people who never met fell in love for a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was But Was Not

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What Was But Was Not  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 1,000  
>  **Summary:** Two people who never met fell in love for a time.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Love_Bingo](http://love_bingo.livejournal.com) and [Joss100](http://joss100.livejournal.com)

“What the hell is going on?” A confused look was on Buffy’s face as she looked around. All she could see was green hills and sunlight. She didn’t know where she was or how she got there for that matter. “Where am I?”

A gorgeous man stepped into the sunlight. He smiled down at the small, blonde woman standing in front of him worrying her bottom lip. “I’m afraid I don’t know. The last thing I remember was Mr. Spock saying something about an anomaly and the next thing here we are.” He shrugged his shoulders as he looked around. “Where ever here is.” He added with a rueful grin.

_Oh. My._ Buffy’s breath caught in her throat as she stared mesmerized at the man before her. He had the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Without conscious thought she moved closer to him and asked the first question that came to her mind. Well, the first not so embarrassing question. “Who’s Mr. Spock?” _What she really wanted to know was, was he single and how did he feel about kissing strange women he’d just met?_

“He’s my first officer on my shi...” He let his sentence trail off as he stared down at her. “We haven’t been formally introduced. I’m James T. Kirk.” With a smile, he held out his hand. “But you may call me Jim.”

She placed her hand in his. “I’m Buffy Summers and I’m the...” It was her turn to change the subject. Buffy smiled as she looked up at him. “Never mind. Now what do we do?”

Jim laughed out loud as he clasped his hand around hers. “It seems that we both have our secrets, doesn’t it?”

At the sound of his laughter Buffy’s heart skipped a beat and it felt as if a swarm of butterflies had taken flight in her stomach. She glanced down at where their fingers were still entwined. What was it about this man that appealed to her so much? They didn’t know each other, they couldn’t, they had never met before today. But there was something about him that drew her to him almost as if she, or at least her soul had been with him before.

His laughter died at the look on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I feel as if I...” Her voice trailed off as he interrupted.

“As if you know me?” He waited until she had nodded her head before he continued, “I feel it too. There’s something about you that I...” His fingers tightened around hers.

Without warning he let go of her hand, slid his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against his body. 

Buffy put her hands against his chest she thought she meant to push him away but instead it was as if her hands had a mind of their own as they slid up his shoulders to encircle his neck. “Shouldn’t we be looking for a way back to where we belong?”

“You are where you belong.” At the look on her face he quickly added, “You belong with me, in my arms.”

Once more her breath caught in her throat. _Damn. He had to quit doing that!_ “But...”

His hands roamed her back raising goosebumps on every inch of her skin. “Do you want me to stop?” A smile graced his face. He was almost positive he already knew her answer.

_Was he nuts? Of course she didn’t want him to stop._ “God, no.” Her answer was a moan as his hands roamed higher. “Is this a dream?” She whispered as his fingers tangled gently in her hair.

He placed soft kisses at the corners of her mouth. “Does it feel like a dream?” 

“My dreams are never this good.” She admitted as she kissed his lips. She clutched at his shoulders before sliding her hands across his chest, down his stomach only to pause at the waistband of his pants. Slowly, wickedly she slid her hand down until she was cupping him through the fabric of his pants.

A choked moan escaped him as his body hardened further as she squeezed him. He was almost past the point of no return; he had to get inside of her before he embarrassed himself completely.

She writhed against him. “Please, don’t stop.”

That was all the encouragement he needed.

It didn’t take long before they were both naked and lying flesh to flesh on the warm grass, their bodies entwined in a dance as old as time. 

For each caress she gave him he returned ten-fold. Her body felt like molten lava. She was burning, being consumed by the fire of passion that burned her from the inside out. She couldn’t stop her cries of pleasure as his body moved inside of hers, his fingers caressing her skin.

Their cries of passion mingled as they moved as one. 

Harder.

Faster.

Deeper.

More.

 

 

The sound of an alarm broke the silence of the room. Buffy quickly slung her hand out to smash the alarm clock against the wooden dresser. She rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up. 

_It was just a dream?_

But it had felt so real.

_Who was he?_

A man she could have loved.

_But it wasn’t real._

With a disappointed sigh, Buffy got up and walked to the shower. She didn’t notice the marks on her body where his fingers had dug into her skin as they had made love. And by the time she got out of the tub and looked at herself in the mirror the marks would already have disappeared as if they never were.

 

 

“For a few moments during the anomaly, Captain, you seemed to have disappeared from the bridge. Where were you?”

“There was a beautiful girl...” Captain Kirk’s voice trailed off as he stared out into space. Some things he just wanted to keep to himself.

Spock’s eyebrow arched higher than usual as he stared at the captain. He shouldn’t be surprised.


End file.
